A Promise is a Promise
by Witch-Hunter 51
Summary: Ayane has changed with some help from a temple and finds love in a most strange way...(Shoujo-ai which means girlgirl) AyaneKasumi
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- A Change of Heart

Author's note: I couldn't sleep because this kept on popping up in my head OO

8888

A temple came to view as Ayane cautiously steped up the stairs...one by one. She quietly checked for traps and such, and none was found...A mysterious temple in a middle of a dense Forest..

'Dramatic...' She thought wryly as she looked into the main room...Books...many of them..and on the center shelf...where the lights alluminated...A scroll was placed upon there.

With caution she moved carefully and grabbed the scroll, carefully she opened her sences but heard nothing.

"Strange.." She said aloud as she read the scroll, she usually read things in her mind but something was telling her to read aloud as she did.

"Regrets in your life are usually good, as I can take you back to them...Be prepared for a change of Heart...And allow yourself into the light...Dont be angry or feel any hatred...as I can lead them into bright happiness..."

As she read this the temple began to come to life...The scroll gave off a pure light that shined brightly, she gasped and dropped the scroll. The walls began to move aside as Ayane felt strangely peacefull. She looked above to see something...She couldn't make it out. It was a tall man that was glowing brightly like the scroll. He was wearing a soft smile.

He reached out his hand and touched Ayane's head as all her memories began to rush past her...All this time of feeling nothing but hate, everyone hated her...but not Kasumi...She remembered the time when Kasumi always stood up for her, all this time hatred blinded her. She felt something she never thought was possible.

She felt....Loved..By her sister she now loves more than anything else....Kasumi

"K-Kasumi..." She fainted as the glowing man smiled before darkness consumed her.

8888

'Ayane..' Kasumi was deep in thought with her sister...She loved her beyond words...She just didn't know why Ayane hated her so much...The thought of that brang tears into her eyes.. The burning of the camp fire reminded her of harsh times.

"I love you sister...and I always will.." Kasumi said as she tried not to cry...all the painful memories came rushing past her as she let tears fall down her cheeks...

"Ayane...I love you.." She repeated, in hopes of Ayane being right next to her...She wanted to touch her skin, kiss her lips and wanted to start over again...if that was possible.

888

"Kasumi!" Ayane woke in alarm...She breathed deeply as tho she didn't breath for an hour or so. She looked at her surroundings as she was out in the steps of the temple...

'Was it all just a dream...or...?' She thought as she stood up and looked at the temple.

_What are you waiting for..? Kasumi needs you Ayane!_

A voice told her as she wasted no time and began to run like the wind to find her. Somehow she's gotten stronger...and faster. Perhaps more stronger than the super ninja, Ryu

'Always a possibility.' She thought in her mind as she finally found Kasumi...crying..She wanted to say something but it just wouldn't come out. when she saw Kasumi like this, she herslef even wanted to cry...

_What are you doing!? Go and talk to her! She's crying because of you!_

The same voice rang out as she hesitantly took a step foward

"Who's there?" Kasumi said in alarm as she wiped her last tear and drew out her sword...

"Kas..?" Ayane answered as she stepped into the light of the fire..

"Ay-...Ayane...?" She said in a whisper as she dropped her sword...and began to have tears in her eyes again...

"Yeah Kas...its me.." She replied as she took another step foward.

"Ayane!!" Kasumi rushed over to her and tackled Ayane in a hug.

"Kasumi.." Ayane replied hugging her with equal strength

"Ayane...Why did you dissapear from me!? Ayane Why?" She said sobbing like crazy and hitting Ayane's shoulders

"Kasumi..Please don't cry...I won't leave you again Kas...I promise." She said trying to calm her sister by stroking her hair and whispering comforting words.

"Ayane...." She replied weakly as her hands hugged Ayane's waist

"It's okay now Kas...Go to sleep.." Ayane said nuzzling her neck

"If I do...Will you promise to be there when I wake up?" She asked with a scared tone in her voice

"Yes...I promise Kasumi...I promise." She replied kissing Kasumi's forehead gently, Kasumi mewled and went to sleep instantly...as Ayane followed suit.

_I'm happy for you...Both of you...Have a good nights rest. You both deserve them._

888

There Thats everything please Review! Its a little confusing at first but I'll post a few chapters explaining a lot of things.


	2. Life's Gambit

Chapter 2- An Angel's heart and A Demon's hatred

Disclaimer:I don't own anything of Dead or Alive

Author's note: Well...Here I go again 

8888

"Ayane...Ayane can you hear me..?" A strong voice said as she began to awaken.

"Huh..? Where am I...and who are you..?" Ayane said as she stood up in the darkness.

"My name is Storm, gaurdian for the earthen temple. We're at your dream.." He said.

"Storm..? and what do you mean 'My dream' !?" She replied with confusion.

"Calm yourself, just think about anything...think about your experience in battle." He said.

"I don't know what you mean by that...!!!" Ayane realized the darkness lit up with memories of her opponents and the way they fought.

"Like I said, this is your world. You are the one who controls it." He explained as the memory vanished and all was dark again.

"Wait...I think..I remember you...Your that shining man from the temple!" She said as the darkness lit up with another one of Ayane's memories of the temple.

"Heh, yes a 'Shining man' is what they call me." He said with a smirk.

"Then...your the voice that...I heard..." She said slowly.

"Yes, partially because we are bonded together, and partially because you need guidance." He explained.

"B-bonded!!? How..? When..?!!" She said not understanding what he had said.

"When you read the scroll, I was summoned. Usually to keep the temple a secret of its powers, I kill outsiders..." He said explaining part of the story.

"Then what made you change your mind of me..?" She asked.

"I saw sorrow and anger, an unspoken love, your desires were strong but yet...clouded...The gods speak to me, saying that I should help you." He explained more.

"Then...How can you help me..? My past makes me a killer, a murderer." She said as the memory changed to those she killed.

"True, but we cannot change the past, only the future." He replied with modesty.

"What if my anger breaks free..? What if I lose control again..?" She said with a hint of fear.

"You won't, I assure you I can help you...If you let me." He said sincerely

"For the sake of Kasumi...Okay" She replied with a firm nod

"Do you...here that..?" He asked as Ayane's eyes widened in shock

"Arrows!" She said as she woke up from the dream and quickly rolled her and Kasumi away

"H-huh..?" Kasumi said as she jumped to her feet as she heard ripping sounds of air.

"Over there!" Ayane pointed north as she took Kasumi's hand and ran to the trees for cover, But dozens more arrows soon flew to their direction.

They dodged the waves the best they can hearing the arrows rip the air with force, The waterfall came into view as Ayane and Kasumi dodged more of the arrows

"Where are they coming from!!?" Kasumi asked as she grunted dodging the fast-flying arrows

"I don't know but c'mon lets hide in there!" Ayane said motioning at the waterfall. They both jumped tree to tree to aviod the arrows, but when one of the arrow broke the branch Kasumi was in she fell to the ground.

"Kasumi!!" Ayane quickly jumped to her sister's side

"Ayane, go!! The arrows will kill you!" Kasumi said as she struggled to get up

"No way Kas I'm not leaving you!!" She said firmly as she saw one more arrow heading right for Kasumi's stomach, with instinct she covere her sisters body with her back. She yelped as she felt the force of the arrows, her vision was getting blurry, she had to act fast!!

"Ayane!!" Her sister paniked and didn't know what she would do if Ayane died on her.

Ayane swept Kasumi's feet and ran again as she dived straight to the waterfall, She took the branch and swung to an opening of a cave. She gently placed down Kasumi trying her best not to injure her sister.

"Ayane!! Ayane are you okay!!? Ayane!!?" Ayane groaned as her vision failed her, she looked at her own pool of blood that was forming her fett gave away and she fell. She blacked out hearing nothing but silence....

888

To be continued!!!

Sorry for the long update but I had exit projects to do for college -- I hate exit projects 

Please R&R and I'll post up another chapter A.S.A.P

Thank you all my reviewers!! You motivate me!!


	3. Inner thoughts

Chapter 3 - Inner thoughts

Disclaimer:I don't own anything of Dead or Alive

Summary: In this chapter Ayane's thoughts and feelings reflect what happened a long time ago.

8888

"Ayane..." Kasumi spoke in a whisper bearly hearable Her eyes were puffy from all the crying she did. What ever shot those arrows is gone...for now. She sighed and looked at her sister's sleeping form...She felt like she can cry again, Ayane's back was badly injured and Kasumi did a decent job to stop the bleeding. It worked but still..she had her doubts.

How long was it again...? Oh yeah, its been two days now, and everyday for Kasumi was like an arrow piercing her heart. She collected some herbs and fruits from the trees, but still she wasn't hungry. Why did Ayane have this effect on her? Simple, She love Ayane. A few tears fell down from her eyes, she felt like she's turning inside-out. She knelt besides Ayane.

"Ayane...Ayane please wake up...I'm sorry...Your like this because of me...I'm sorry Ayane." Kasumi whispered as she choked with tears. Every tear that she shed she wished that it was her instead of Ayane. As if the gods were watching this sad scene Ayane awoke, slowly.

"Kasumi.." She said in a whisper as her hand reached up to touch her cheek. Kasumi immeadiatly stopped crying and murmered softly by Ayane's soft and gentle touch.

"C'mere Kas...You're tired...Go to sleep." Ayane beckoned Kasumi.

"I can't. I need to keep watch and-"

"I'll keep watch...You need your rest, now do as I say." Ayane said a little firmly as Kasumi needed to more urging. She bearly slept soundly in the past few days. She did what she was told as she snuggled up with Ayane. In a few seconds Kasumi was asleep.

'She looks very beautiful when shes asleep...and I just noticed this now.'

'Its been years now...Why did she leave?'

'_She had her reasons._' An inner voice echoed through Ayane's mind.

'It was because of her reasons that I needed to fight her.'

'_Or were you just angry at her for leaving you?_'

'I...I don't know...'

'_Yes, you were angry that she left you. You were upset and heartbroken at the same time, weren't you?_'

'It wounded me so much...'

'_A long time ago, you were given orders to track down and kill Kasumi..._'

'But...I couldn't...No matter how many times I had the chance to...I just couldn't.'

'_You became a renegade yourself...but your main goal wasn't to kill Genra wasn't it?'_

'No...It wasn't my main goal...my main goal was to find Kasumi no matter what the cost.'

'_You also had things planned out. You'd claim to be after Genra so you ignored your orders._'

'Then they'd claim me as a renegade also...and that was my chance to see her...all that work...and now..'

'_Does it pay off..?_'

'Yes...It does...so much..' Ayane kissed Kasumi's forehead gently and in Kasumi's reply she smiled in her sleep.

'I'd thank god for this...he came through after all..' She recalled the endless and lonley nights of her praying to see Kasumi again.

"Well shes back in my arms, and shes safe. Thats all that matters." Ayane said holding Kasumi protectively.


End file.
